lucky in my life
by AnneFrederick
Summary: kid narra su vida con chrona, para el no es un impedimento ser un shinigami y ella una bruja; son muy diferentes pero lo mas parecidos- un pequeño one-shot


Yo de nuevo.

Van: ¿a quién le importa? -3-

Anne: ¿a mí? Bueno vengo con una mini historia, se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando "los reyes del mundo romeo y Julieta" la Obra musical espero que lo disfruten aunque la historia no tiene nada que ver con la canción, pero me encantó la idea de que ellos eran como romeo y Julieta un amor prohibido o3o

* * *

><p>No me importa lo que la gente murmure de nosotros, que esta relación no tendrá algún futuro, o que nuestros hijos caerán en la locura o sean cualquier tipo de fenómeno y que arruinamos nuestras vidas cometiendo un tabú; no me importa ya que ellos no saben nada de nosotros, solo me importa que ella este a mi lado, y me alegra que nuestros amigos estén apoyándonos.<p>

-Kid-kun…-escuche que me llamaba sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Dime princesa?- ya es costumbre de mí referirme a Chrona de ese modo, a ella le gusta.

-Prométeme que nunca te separaras de mi- me alegra que ya no tartamudee con migo, al principio cuando se refería a mí me decía shinigami-kun algo que me molestaba, o cuando solo me decía, no o si y se escondía detrás de Maka, pero eso es el pasado, un hermoso pasado que gracias a eso ahora estoy con ella y la amo tal y como es.

-Claro que sí, sería incapaz de dejarte sola, pero… ¿a qué se debe tu pregunta?- beso su frente, se me olvido decir que eso también le alegra mucho, ya que cuando empezamos a conoceros más y ser más unidos yo inicie dándole besos en su frente, me gusta como es ella de tierna y tímida.

-Es que no me gusta que las personas digan que nosotros cometemos un error, verdad que nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo- su voz sonó triste, no me gusta verla en ese estado.

-Amar a una persona no es ningún error- abrase a Chrona a mi pecho ella de inmediato correspondió, no me importa lo que la gente diga de nosotros, un Shinigami y una bruja es el mayor pecado, enemigos por naturaleza, nosotros rompimos esa ley y estamos listos para escribir nuestra historia juntos.

Caminábamos dirección a nuestra casa, me alegra saber que decidió vivir conmigo ya que había hablado con mi padre de que la sacara de ese horrible cuarto que a pesar de ser muy asimétrico se veía muy oscuro y no es digno de ella; parece que mi vida es perfecta, pero como toda manchita aparece para arruinar la hermosa perfección, pero esa panchita la ignoraremos.

Al abrir la puerta de mi casa sentí un libro de 20, 000,000 páginas caer sobre mi cabeza.

-!Maka-chop, DEATH THE KID, que te dije que no te acercaras a mi Chrona maldito degenerado te aprovechaste mientras Soul y yo estábamos fuera ahora si te mato!-se me olvidó decir que mi hermosa Chrona tiene dos meses de embarazo y creo que apenas le acaban de informar a Maka la noticia que como mi cráneo ya lo recibió acaban de llegar hoy.

Mi cabeza empieza a doler lo último que recuerdo es como mi princesa grito mi nombre y después no supe nada, abro mis ojos y la primera persona que encuentro es a mi amada.

-Kid-kun me alegra que ya despertaste- sentí los brazos de Chrona alrededor de mi cuello, me dolió un poco mi cabeza pero no dije nada.

-Kid, no es cool que hayas abusado de Chrona, nunca te creí tan pervertido- como siempre Soul me apoya en todo gran amigo, solo lo mire y no le dije nada.

-Jum- por parte de Maka solo recibí una mirada que si fuera un arma estoy seguro que ahora estaría cortado en dos partes, yo hubiera querido en ocho ya que si me va a matar que sea simétrico- cuídala bien, porque si me entero que la hiciste sufrir no solo caerá un libro pequeño en tu cabeza- eso fue un libro pequeño, eso creo que fue toda la maldita biblioteca, dije para mí mismo ya que si se lo decía me volvería a pegar.

Paso la tarde rápido entre risas y makas-chop me alegra haber conocido, a mis amigos y a la persona más importante para mí, ya que sin ellos seguiría en la obscura soledad.

2 años después

Que rápido pasa el tiempo mi pequeño dante ya ha crecido bastante, aún recuerdo cuando Chrona me anuncio su embarazo yo saltando de alegría y ese día que Maka se enteró; mi vida no puede ser más perfecta de lo que ya es solo que las personas siguen sin aceptar nuestra relación y a nuestro hijo; al menos ya es no es tanto como hace dos años, es algo raro que dos personas que cayeron en la locura se salvaron mutuamente, yo sé que nunca volveré a estar solo y más porque ella está a mi lado, aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos en aquel barco fantasma, y el día que nuestras manos rosaron por accidente el inicio de nuestra relación, mentiría que todo fue de maravilla ya que como en cualquier pareja hay disgustos, peleas pero esas peleas nos ayudaron a conocernos mejor; hoy en día sigo con aquella promesa de nunca dejarla sola como ella jamás se apartara de mi lado hasta el día que yo muera, ese día será cuando nuestro hijo sea el siguiente dios de la muerte, pero para eso falta aún, pero incluso en la muerte no dejare de amarla.

* * *

><p>Aquí termino XD un poco corto: 3 y algo raro hehehehe solo espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente cap de "la vida que nos tocó "no olviden dejar review<p> 


End file.
